Dudley's Magic
by Princess-Anastaja
Summary: When Harry goes into 7th year, Dudley's unexpected powers show up. Hermione is somehow the apple of Dudley's eye. R&R!
1. Not so magical day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
**Harry's POV** It was about 10 o' clock at night. The Dursley's and Harry were about to go to bed when an owl soared through the window, and dropped a letter into Dudley's lap.  
  
"Potter, here's another one of your bloody letters." Muttered Dudley.  
  
Harry ran over and grabbed the letter from Dudley's hand, turned it over and read the cover.  
  
Dudley Dursley 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"What is it now, boy?" Asked Uncle Vernon from a chair in the living room.  
  
Harry just stood there and stared at the letter in shock. 'Why are letters coming for Dudley?'  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Dudley ran over to him and snatched the letter out of Harry's hand and scanned the front of it. Once he finished scanning it he stood in shock too, but his only lasted momentarily. He ripped open the letter. It was Harry's turn to snatch it now.  
  
He quickly read the letter:  
  
Dear Mr. Dursley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have noted that your magical ability did turn up late, but you should do well in any event. You will be in 7th year and since you haven't been going here in 1st through 6th year, we have set up a tutor for you. Her name is Miss Hermione Granger. She is the Head Girl and brightest witch out of every student at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter can tell you everything you need to know about Hogwarts and he will bring you to Diagon Alley and to get on the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾, in Kings Cross Station.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
P.S. Your school supplies list is enclosed also.  
  
Dudley snatched it back from Harry after Harry read it, and then Dudley read it. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!' thought Harry. 'He can't be going to Hogwarts. He can't be!'  
  
"Wicked!" Exclaimed Dudley. "I get to go to Harry's freak school. Now you can't do anything to me, without me doing something to you. It says on this paper I can get a wand and everything!"  
  
Petunia fainted and Vernon struggled to get up from where he was sitting. Finally he achieved it and stormed over to where Harry and Dudley were standing.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled. Vernon grabbed the letter from Dudley's hands and his beady eyes scanned over the paper. When he finished his eyes narrowed. "You are not going to this school, Dudley. I do not want you associating with these freaks!"  
  
"But Dad-"  
  
"Don't you 'But Dad' me Dudley Dursley!" Vernon continued. "It's bad enough we have to deal with Potter's freak ability, I do not want my own son turning into a freak replica!"  
  
"Dad! I want to go to this school! Think about it. I can get back at Potter, and he won't be able to threaten us again. Plus, it's only for a year, because apparently 7th year is their last year. I'll learn all the magic second hand from this little witch. Hermy Garbage or something like that."  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER, and she happens to be my best friend." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Now Dudley, I really don't approve of this, but you can go." Vernon said, very reluctantly.  
  
They all heard a squeak from the kitchen. Apparently Petunia had gotten up from fainting and heard Vernon's approval.  
  
"Now are you sure, Bopkins?" Petunia squealed.  
  
"Yes Mum, and don't call me that anymore. Call me Sorcerer Dudley or something powerful now." Dudley said, puffing out his chest.  
  
Harry snorted with laughter.  
  
"What Potter?" Asked Dudley. "You and I are equals now, and you get to show me all around your damned school."  
  
"Don't remind me." Said Harry as he sauntered up to his room. They needed to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies and he so stupidly told Hermione and Ron that he didn't need any help this year.  
  
'Poor Hermione.' Harry thought. 'She's going to have to tutor that thick oaf, but she got Head Girl. So that's one good thing that'll come for her this year.'  
  
Then Harry went to his bed and laid down, hoping when he wakes up tomorrow that this will all be a bad dream.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Harry was being shaken, by a big blurry figure.  
  
"Come on Potter, we haven't got all day. We need to get to that bloody alley. We need to get my wand so I can go to your ruddy school."  
  
It was Dudley's voice.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Screamed Harry.  
  
Dudley jumped off him and threw his glasses at him.  
  
"Just Hurry up, because I want to get my stuff."  
  
With that Harry got up, put on his glasses, shoes, and socks. When he got down to the kitchen Dudley, Vernon and Petunia had already eaten and were ready to leave.  
  
Vernon glared at him. "Let's go Potter."  
  
With that they all got up, went outside, got in the car, and drove to "The Leaky Caldroun" where Harry opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review so I can know what you think. Umm. some people might get OCC (Out of Character) in this story, and I'm sorry if they do, but if you say it in a review I Might be able to fix it for you. I said might, because if I change something the story might not be the same, but I'll do that best I can. Well, please review. *Pouts and gets on hands and knees* Please?! .lol.  
  
Next Chappie(If you want me to continue, that is): Diagon Alley, and Meeting people at Kings Cross.  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	2. Shopping for Dudley

Disclaimer: I don't own any anything. Well, I own my money, my kitty, and my clothes, but not the Harry Potter stuff. I'm just stealing them, *looks around and coughs* I mean, borrowing them. Jk..  
  
A/N: Some people may change a bit here. I don't know what's going to happen yet. I'm just going to write as I go along.  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
They stopped around a corner from The Leaky Cauldron, and parked the car. Petunia was very defiant and did not get out of the car.  
  
"No Vernon. I still can't believe your letting our Darling Dudley go to this ruddy Hogs school of Pigs and Donkeys. We have to waste our good money because some fool can't determine genetics well. Our boy was not meant to be this way!" Petunia argued.  
  
Vernon waited until the boys got out of the car. "Petunia, maybe this will change Dudley. I mean, he certainly is a very defiant child. Maybe this magic stuff will help him come to terms with himself. I still hate this way of doing it, but I don't want my boy going to that bloody school Potter should have gone to!"  
  
Petunia stuck her nose in the air and turned her head to the other side of this window.  
  
Vernon got out of the car and began walking towards the pub. "Lets go boy, show us where we get to this bloody Alleyway."  
  
"Uncle Vernon, you can't go in with us. Muggles aren't aloud into Diagon Alley. You'll have to pick us up later." Harry said, looking a bit uneasy at the thought of being alone with Dudley the whole time.  
  
Vernon looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "Alright boy, but if Dudley gets hurt, it'll be your neck I have. I'll be back here in 1 hour. You got that boy?" Vernon asked.  
  
Harry nodded the proceeded to walk to The Leaky Cauldron. Dudley looked at his dad then turned and followed Harry.  
  
They walked into the pub and everything went quieted as everyone's gazes shifted on to Harry.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Can I get you anything? A Butterbeer? Water? Tea?" The bartender asked, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"No thank you sir, we are just heading into Diagon Alley to get our school supplies for Hogwarts." Stated Harry.  
  
"Alright, sir, come back anytime!" The bartender said while trying to do something with his shaking hands. He picked up and glass and accidentally dropped it, his hands were shaking so badly.  
  
Harry walked over to a door that lead to the outside.  
  
"What was that all about Potter?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry muttered while tapping the right bricks to get into Diagon Alley.  
  
The bricks starting moving to form a passage. Harry yawned, while Dudley was staring at the wall in awe and wonder.  
  
When the bricks finally finished forming an entrance, Dudley pushed Harry to the ground. "Race you to the other side Potter!" Dudley screamed while galloping to the other side of the wall. "I win, Potter, and try again next time!"  
  
Dudley scream attracted a lot of attention. Many witches and wizards turned to look at the famous Harry Potter just as Dudley pushed him down. They all gasped when Harry hit the ground.  
  
Parvati and Padma Patil both ran over and helped Harry off the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" They asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah. Fine." He stated. "Just my oaf cousin finally getting a letter to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh that one kid you, Ron and Hermione always talk about? The one that's always mean to you over vacations?" Parvati asked.  
  
"That'd be me!" Dudley exclaimed. "Now lets go get my stuff, Potter. We've only got an hour here."  
  
"He treats you like a house elf!" Padma whispered to Harry. "I'm sorry we can't do anything to help you Harry."  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine." Said Harry. "We've got to go though. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" They said at the same time. They rushed back over to the candy shop.  
  
"Dudley. First we need to go to Gringotts to get some wizarding money."  
  
The walked over to Gringotts, seeing as how it was that far away. They walked in and Harry walked over to a goblin at a desk.  
  
"Excuse me sir. My name is Harry Potter and I need to make a withdrawal from my vault." Harry said, looking like a businessman.  
  
"And do you, Mr. Potter have your key?" The goblins asked, ginning at Harry.  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
Harry handed him his vault key, who in turn handed it to another goblin.  
  
"Follow me." Said the other goblin.  
  
Harry and Dudley followed the other goblin to a cart. They sat down on it.  
  
"Get ready." Said Harry, smirking, as he knew Dudley was confused.  
  
"For wh-?" Asked Dudley, but he was cut off by the cart zooming down passageways and corridors to get to Harry's vault.  
  
The cart finally stopped and Dudley looked like he was gunan puke while Hrry was holding the side of the cart, looking like he was going to burst out laughing any minute.  
  
"Lamp please." Said the goblin. Harry handed him the lamp and they all got out of the cart. "Key please." Said the goblin, while Harry handed him the key.  
  
Harry went into his vault and got out 100 galleons, 50 sickles, and 50 knuts to be sure he had enough for all Dudley's and his stuff.  
  
They got back in the cart and got to the exit of Gringotts. They left and stood in front.  
  
"Ok Dudley. Second we need to get your wand. We need to go to Mr. Olivander's shop." Stated Harry.  
  
Harry and Dudley walked across Diagon Alley for about 5 minutes before reaching the wand shop. They walked in and Olivander grinned.  
  
"Back again, Mr. Potter?" He asked.  
  
"Well, my cousin Dudley just got accepted into Hogwarts and he needs a wand."  
  
"Oh Right. Then why don't we start you out with this one?" Olivander said as he handed Dudley a beautiful oak coloured wand. Dudley just stood there and looked at it, quizzically. "Well, give it a wave."  
  
"Right." Said Dudley, waving the wand like it was a flag. Back and fourth, back and fourth.  
  
Nothing happened at all, and Dudley kept waving the wand, faster and faster. Dudley had a look of pure determination on his face when it didn't work.  
  
Harry just looked at Dudley like he was mad, then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, it looks like that isn't the wand for you. Try this." Olivander said holding out another wand.  
  
About 50 wands later Dudley finally found his perfect wand. Harry paid 14 galleons, 12 sickles, and 5 knuts for it and they left.  
  
"Well, I suppose now you need to get your Hogwarts robes." Harry said.  
  
"Ok." Muttered Dudley, now stringing is new wand between his fingers.  
  
They walked over to the dressing shop. They walked in. "Excuse me ma'am. My cousin needs some Hogwarts robes, and a uniform."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, the Headmaster told me to expect you." The lady said. "Right then. Mr. Dursley, please step up here." She point to a wooden box in the middle of the room. "We need to size you down so we can get you some robes."  
  
"This should take a while." Harry stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shut up, Potter." Dudley yelled.  
  
"Now, now boys! No more yelling in my shop. Mr. Potter, would you kindly take a seat in the other room while I size this boy up."  
  
"Actually ma'am, we only have an hour here so do you mind if I go get our books and come back?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, no doubt this should take awhile (Harry snorted at this comment), so yes. You may come back in 20 minutes." The lady said.  
  
Harry turned around and walked out of the shop. Harry wandered around for a bit until he finally got to the book store. He walked in  
  
"Hello there, Potter." Came a mysterious voice from the shadows. "Where is the little mudblood and the weasel? They abandon you? That's pretty sad, considering you're the one that's famous."  
  
Harry recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy's.  
  
"Sod off, Mafoy." Harry said. "Nobody in their right mind would want to talk to you. Except maybe Crabbe or Goyle, but I said in their right mind so, they don't count."  
  
"Good one, Potter." Draco sneered. "That one hit me where it hurt."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to reply, Malfoy walked out of the store. Harry quickly grabbed double coppies of every book they needed that year, paid for them and left to go back to the dressing shop.  
  
When he got back Dudley was standing in a black robe with his hogwarts uniform and other robes in a bag. Harry stifled a laugh and paid for his robes and uniform. They walked out of the shop and stood in front of it.  
  
"You will need an owl, cat or a toad to bring to school. What do you pick?" Harry asked.  
  
"An owl. I've got to write Mum and Dad haven't I?" Dudley sneered.  
  
"Right then. Follow me."  
  
Harry led them over to the animal shop. Dudley picked out a brown owl. Harry quickly paid for it and they left. They sat down on a bench and Dudley started pouting.  
  
"Potter, I'm hungry."  
  
"When aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up and buy me something to eat!" Dudley demanded.  
  
"What if I don't?" Harry asked, rising to the challenge.  
  
"I'll grind you to a pulp!" Said Dudley, smashing his fist into his other hand.  
  
"Oh alright!" Giving up, and Grabbing Dudley's bags, Harry headed over to the Ice Cream Shop. Dudley followed shortly after, plopping himself down on an empty chair.  
  
"What do they serve here, Potter?" Dudley asked. "Frog legs?"  
  
Harry glared at him and clenched his teeth. "Ice Cream."  
  
"Oh they serve something normal, do they?" Dudley Continued. "They don't put eyeballs in them do they? Or use blood for syrup?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Right then. I want the biggest banana split they got!" Dudley yelled.  
  
The waitress delivered it along with Harry's chocolate ice cream. Dudley practically sucked it in. Harry groaned.  
  
'Why does he have to eat like that?' Harry thought.  
  
When they were finished Dudley left his bowl and spoon on the table, them both licked clean.  
  
He just walked away. Grabbing his bags going into the quidditch shop.  
  
Harry left a tip and followed Dudley into the shop. Many kids were drooling over the newest model of broom.  
  
The Thunderstrike 200.  
  
Dudley just looked at them like they were mad. He muttered something that sounded like 'I could buy that at a second hand store.'  
  
Harry walked over to him and said "Come on, Dudley. We've been in Diagon Alley for nearly an hour. We have to go."  
  
"Alright! Keep your trousers on, Potter!" Dudley complained.  
  
They walked back to The Leaky Cauldron and knocked on the wall. It opened from the other side to reveal the bartender standing there smiling nervously at Harry.  
  
They walked back through the pub, and out the other door to find a buggered looking Vernon standing by his car.  
  
"Dad! Look what I've got!" Said Dudley waving his wand. Nothing happened though.  
  
Vernon flinched when Dudley got close with the wand. "Get in the car boys! Now!"  
  
They got in the car and drove back to Privet drive.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Next chapter (If you want me to keep going.I know I said Kings Cross would be ion this chappie..but I promise it'll be in the next one!!!):Kings Cross and the train ride to Hogwarts..Maybe even the sorting ceremony! Then you'll find out what Dudley'll be!! Woo Hoo!  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo! I'm done writing this chappie! Not with the story. Well, that all depends on what you think. Should I continue or not? I need reviews! Hee hee! I love Harry Potter! Woo Hoo! I'm on this sugar fast right now! My fingers are going across the keyboard and words are running through my mind..so I thought I should write some! For all you people!! I LOVE YOU!!!*Blows you kisses* I love you all!! Jk..I'm getting a bit here! Bye for now! Please review!!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja  
  
Harry 


	3. The Book of Girls

Disclaimer: You know what? I'm going to ask Santa if he could give me the Harry Potter characters for Christmas coz they aren't mine(.lol..so basically I'm saying these aren't my people.heehee! They're too cool to be my people!  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
"Ok. Now I can tie paper-"  
  
"Parchment. We don't use paper." Harry corrected Dudley for the millionth time.  
  
"I can tie parchment to the leg of the owl, and say number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, and it'll take a letter to mum and dad?" Dudley looked at the owl and it screeched, so Dudley threw and olive at it, picked up the olive, then ate it.  
  
"Yes, Dudley, and it's wise to not do that to your owl."  
  
"BOYS!!! GET DOWN HERE DOWN SO WE CAN DRIVE TO THE BLOODY KINGS CROSS STATION!!!!" Uncle Vernon screeched.  
  
Dudley rushed out the door quickly so Harry picked up Dudley's owl, Mercury. Harry named the owl because Dudley was thinking of naming it 'You There.' Dudley's things and his stuff were all in the car. Hedwig too.  
  
They all got in the car and set off for Kings Cross.  
  
"So Potter. Tell me about this girl who must tutor me, again. Your best friend." Dudley turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Well, yes, she is my best friend and she is the smartest student at Hogwarts." Harry looked at Dudley too.  
  
"No, Potter!" Dudley sighed. "So naïve, you are. I meant, is she pretty?"  
  
Harry stopped looking at Dudley and looked ahead. "I don't know. I never thought about her that way. We're just friends."  
  
"Sure you are Potter." Dudley turned to look at the front too.  
  
"We Are!"  
  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Vernon screeched, his fat face turning purple.  
  
When they got there, Harry grabbed two trolleys, put Dudley's things on one, and his on another. "Come on Dudley."  
  
Petunia got all weepy and emotional, while Vernon simply said "Good-bye Dudley, we'll miss you, and you must come on home on Christmas."  
  
"Yes dad. I'll write to you and mum often." Dudley hugged his mum, shook hands with his dad, and followed Harry over to a barrier.  
  
"This is platform 9 ¾.you walk straight at the middle, kind of a run, and you'll go straight through."  
  
Dudley gave him a weird look. "Potter, if this is joke, I'll rip your head off!"  
  
Dudley ran at the wall and went straight through. Harry was about to go through when he heard voices.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" It was Ron's voice.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Harry abandoned his trolley and ran to hug Ron (A/N: Purely friendship hug!!). "It's been so long, mate! It's great to see you."  
  
"Harry. Did you know we're getting a knew student this year. I hope it's a fit girl." Ron said when his mother passed.  
  
"Think again, Ron. It's my cousin, Dudley!" Harry went back over to his cart, Ron following.  
  
"Your cousin?" Ron could barely believe it.  
  
"Yep. Hermione gets to tutor him too. I wish her good luck!" Harry said sarcastically, while running through the barrier.  
  
After about 10 seconds Ron came through the barrier too.  
  
"Uh oh!" Ron shoved his cart with his belongings to the baggage collector, and made a dash for the train. "We need to find Hermione!"  
  
Harry handed his cart to the baggage collector and dashed after Ron. "Ron! Wait! Slow down! I need to catch up!" Harry screamed between breaths. Finally Ron stopped and Harry stopped just in time to not knock Ron over. "What the-"  
  
Ron tapped him on the shoulder and pointed ahead. Harry looked and saw Draco Malfoy talking to Dudley. Then they saw them go into a compartment, smirking.  
  
"That's out compartment! 'Mione is in there!" Harry screamed.  
  
Ron bolted to the door, but it was locked. "Alohamora!" It didn't work.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
'For a Mudblood, this boy is alright.'  
  
"Hey. I've got a wicked idea!" Draco smirked. "There is this girl that goes here that is really annoying. Let's set her straight."  
  
"Alright." Dudley said, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing.  
  
Draco walked into a compartment, followed by Dudley. Draco muttered an unbreakable locking charm, and silencing charm on the compartment.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" A girl from the compartment said.  
  
Dudley turned around and laid his eyes about the most beautiful girl he had ever seen(A/N: Soooooo Cheesy!!!!..lol) , reading a book. Well, not anymore.  
  
"Nothing, Granger. We just want to have some fun. Don't we, Dudley?" Draco cooed, as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, go have fun somewhere else, Malfoy. I'm reading." Hermione looked back down to her book.  
  
Malfoy just snatched it from her and sat on it. "Not anymore, you aren't."  
  
"Malfoy! Just give me my book, please." Hermione pleaded.  
  
'This is loads of fun. She's almost as a fun as tormenting the Weasel.'  
  
"Make me!" Draco snorted.  
  
"When Harry and Ron get here you are never going to live it down!" Hermione said honestly, while sitting back.  
  
"I cast a unbreakable locking and silencing charm on this compartment, Granger." Malfoy smirked at her reaction.  
  
"You don't mean Potter, do you?" Dudley asked, stupidly. "What could Potter do?"  
  
Hermione just burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dudley asked through gritted teeth..  
  
"Are we on the same page-"  
  
"Leave it to Granger to use a metaphor referring to a book in some way!" Draco interrupted.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "Are you talking about Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes. He's my cousin, I think I know who I'm talking about!" Dudley snorted.  
  
"Your Dudley Dursley?" Hermione was shocked.  
  
"You've heard of me then?"  
  
"Only the worst of things, you slimy git! NO! Are you the boy I have to tutor?"  
  
Draco nodded for Dudley.  
  
"Gods! NO! No! No! NO! No!"  
  
"Let's leave Granger with these happy thoughts." Draco grinned, evilly, and turned back to Dudley. Draco cast a charm to break the unbreakable charm (A/N: Dark Magic, you see..heehee).  
  
Draco and Dudley left and walked back to a compartment with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle in it.  
  
"So your telling me you don't know about the whole 'Boy Who Lived' thing?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. Should I?" Dudley sat down, so did Draco.  
  
"Well, a while ago, there was a boy named Tom Riddle-"  
  
Draco went through the whole story, and when he was finished Dudley boiled over with laughter.  
  
"Potter is famous? Doesn't make him any special in my book. He's an annoying git!"  
  
"Don't we all know!" Pansy sneered as she leaned onto Draco.  
  
"Get off of me! Just leave!" Draco shrugged her off and pushed her toward the compartment door.  
  
"All right. Bye Draco." Pansy left.  
  
"Wicked! We have the same views on things. I think you will be sorted into Slytherin, like us." Draco laughed. "You have a strong will for a Mudblood."  
  
"A What?" Dudley looked puzzled.  
  
"A Mudblood. It's someone that has non-magical parents. Like you." Draco simply waved his hand, like the comment was nothing to him. "Like Granger too. She's a Mudblood, but she's an annoying, stupid, know-it-all Gryffindor. She's friends with Potter."  
  
"That's the girl that has to tutor me?" Dudley slightly sat up. "I don't want to sound stupid or anything, but she's beautiful."  
  
"Every boy in the school thinks so, but the Slytherin's will never show it. She's a Mudblood. An annoying one at that." Draco picked up his bag and pulled out a book and tossed it to Dudley.  
  
"What's this?" Dudley turned the book around to look at the cover. It said 'Girls at Hogwarts. Property of Slytherin.'  
  
"Open it." Draco said.  
  
Dudley opened the book to a page that said 'Slytherin's, Pureblood.' All of the girls had X's over their faces. "What do the X's mean?"  
  
"It means that they have already been taken." Draco looked for Dudley's reaction.  
  
"Taken?" Dudley asked simply.  
  
"Yeah. Already been had. Like won conquests."  
  
"Oh right. I knew that." Dudley looked back to the book.  
  
"Most of them were taken by me. Non of the other guys have as much charisma as me." Draco pushed his nose into the air.  
  
'It's true, but it's getting a bit annoying to brag all of the time.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Right." Dudley flipped to another page that said 'Slytherin's, Mudblood.' All of the girls on that page, were indeed taken. Dudley turned to another page that said 'Gryffindor, Pureblood.' All girls had an X over their face except for Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Who is Virginia Weasley?" Dudley looked up from the book.  
  
"Oh. She is pureblooded, but so damn annoying. She turned me down." Draco shuddered at the thought of her turning him down again. "So another boy is working on her this year."  
  
Dudley looked back down and turned the page again. It said 'Gryffindor, Mudblood.' All girls had X's over their faces except Hermione Granger.  
  
"Every boy in Slytherin is working on Granger this year. She's so hard to break. She hasn't been on a date yet, not even with Potter or the Weasel." Draco snatched the book back from Dudley as if the other girls in the book didn't matter.  
  
"Why would she go out with Potter. I bet even she is too good for him." Dudley crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Nope. Potter is the boy-who-lived. He's in the papers almost everyday, and saves the world about every 20 minutes. Granger is just a Mudblood. No matter how gorgeous she is, she will always be lower than Potter and mostly every boy in this school. She and Virginia Weasley are the only two girls in this school left to conquer."  
  
A boy ran into the compartment, looking flushed. "Virginia Weasley deserves and X!" Then he ran out.  
  
"Perfect! Now Granger is the only one left to deal with. By the end of the year we better have this whole book Xed out." Draco took out his wand, opened the page to Ginny's and drew an X across her picture with his wand.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: Erg..Soz I had to change the rating on the story coz of the book part..so I'm soz if you can't read it anymore. I just wanted to be safe with the rating thingie, I don't know if it'll actually become a real "r" rated story or not.  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nicolina: Lol..sorry I didn't make him care about the whole "Boy-Who-Lived" thingie.in my mind I really didn't believe he would care at all.  
  
Canis Lupis: lol..yeah..I don't even know if this story really even has a point but woo hoo I got another chappie up!.lol  
  
CrazySwimmer27: I'm just ruining everyone's perspectives on my story.GRRR!!!! What my problem!! Me and my stupid self!!!!!.lol..well, thanks!  
  
Harry Potter is cool, huh? Yeah!..lol..  
  
I love you! *blows you kisses* I love you all!!!! Lol  
  
Please review people!..heehee  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	4. Muddy Mudblood

Disclaimer: It's bad enough I have ta write 'Disclaimer' out, but now I gotta write that I don't own Harry Potter (which btw..I don't own!!).why the heck would I be JKR? I'm not cool enough to be her!! I don't get paid for writing this. If I got paid for all the reviews I have I would be very poor! Lol. But for real. I don't get paid for this.  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
"Alright. Everyone. Get the hell off the damn train!" A grunty Scottish said from the loud speaker.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron left their compartment and got off the train to go to their carriages.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Over Here!" Shouted a deep voice (A/N: Soz guys..I dunno how to do Hagrid's accent, and I really didn't want to make a fool of myself trying so I just did this so you could understand him better..but yeah..It's Hagrid).  
  
"Hagrid!" The trio exclaimed at the same time, while running over to hug Hagrid. They pulled out of the hug.  
  
"We missed you loads Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. Same here. Blimey! You guys have gotten tall! Well, Hermione is still a little duckling, but you'll grow just the same." Hagrid teased.  
  
"Hey! I'm not short. You're just tall, so there!" Hermione poked Hagrid in the stomach while grinning.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, 'Mione. Ginny's is taller than you! What are you 5'5?" Ron puzzled, measuring how tall she was.  
  
"Yes, I am. Of course Ginny is taller than me. It runs in your family to be tall, you know."  
  
"It doesn't have to run in our family. She could be short just the same." Ron put his hands on his hips, trying to beat her this time.  
  
'Oh those two!' Harry grinned at his best friends. 'They argue over the dumbest things.'  
  
"Not according to genetics. It is possible someone out of everyone in your family can be short, but everyone in your family has been tall! I bet your mother had a hard time giving birth to you!" Hermione said, defiantly.  
  
"Hey! I was a good kid. You didn't know me then. I barely talked much."  
  
"Well, that's a change I should say! What ever happened to that kid? Could you bring him back?" Hermione smirked at her comment.  
  
Ron seemed offended. "You think I talk to much? You talk way too much! At least I talk about things other people want to hear. Like Quidditch. Nobody wants to hear about Homework. They're always falling asleep when you talk to them or making excuses to leave!"  
  
'If we don't stop them now, they'll never stop!' Harry was about to break the fight up, but felt he needed to let Hermione have the last word, since Harry usually let Ron have it.  
  
"That's not true! Besides, not everybody likes quidditch! I don't!"  
  
"Guys! Stop bickering. We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet." Harry cut in, placing his hands between the too.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
She glared back. "Sorry, Harry."  
  
"Shake hands and make up." Harry grinned.  
  
They shook hands and muttered 'sorry' to each other.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing? How do I get to this school? This is a train station!"  
  
They all turned around and saw Dudley standing next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Blimey! Is that you cousin?" Hagrid squinted his eyes to see better.  
  
"Yeah. He got his letter to Hogwarts. His parents really didn't want him to go, but Dudley said he wants to get back at me, so Uncle Vernon let him come. I thought it almost stupid for Dumbledore to put a wand in the hands of somebody like that." Harry sighed and signaled them over.  
  
Hagrid smirked. "Hey Dudley, still got that tail?"  
  
Dudley froze in the middle of the buzzing crowd of students, but then quickly remembered he was standing next to somebody he needed to impress, so he coolly kept walking. "As a matter-of-fact, No." He finally reached them.  
  
The trio and Hagrid laughed at the comment. Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened before, so they caught the joke.  
  
"Shut it, Potter. How do I get to this school?" Dudley put his hands in his robes, so nobody would see them clenched.  
  
"I believe I could answer that. Well, Dumbledore said New Students are to take the boats." Hagrid grinned.  
  
The trio burst out laughing again till they were on the floor near tears with laughter.  
  
"He could take the carriages with us." Draco cut in, staring down at the trio in disgust.  
  
"Fine with me." Hagrid walked over to a clear spot of pavement. "First years! This way! Over here, first years!"  
  
The trio stopped laughing after a bit. Harry and Ron sat up while Hermione laid down still in a fit of giggles.  
  
After Hagrid rounded up all the first years he took them to the boats.  
  
Harry and Ron got up and Hermione was just about to get up too.  
  
"Just where a Mudblood belongs. In the mud." Draco sneered at Hermione, then licked his lips.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron called, helping Hermione to her feet. When she got up all she could do was glare at him. She was used to him calling her Mudblood now, so she didn't have to cry, but she still got angry.  
  
"Why should I?" He drawled, looking Hermione. Trying to lewer her with some unknown force.  
  
"Just go!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Why don't you?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Fine! We will! Come on boys."  
  
Hermione turned around to walk away, but Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in and kissed her, bruising her lips and shoulders. Hermione was struggling against him as the boys were trying to get past Dudley. Draco kissed her for about a minute before Hermione wiggled one of her arms loose and smacked him hard in the face, Causing him to let her go.  
  
She was speechless. She couldn't even mumble anything so she just smacked him again. Finally she got her words about her. "Don't you ever. I mean EVER do that again! Ever!"  
  
Dudley finally let Harry and Ron get past. They ran straight for Hermione and comforted her. "Come on, Hermione let's go." Ron grunted.  
  
Hermione nodded, walking away from Dudley and Draco. Ron walked with Hermione so he was standing in the middle and Harry stayed on the side closest to Dudley and Draco.  
  
They started to walk again when Dudley tripped Harry so he fell on the ground. Harry almost busted his face, but he caught himself, barely with one hand.  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed to his side as the two evil boys walked away. "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione worried.  
  
Harry rolled over onto his back and stared into Hermione's worried eyes. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Everyone had just now noticed Harry Potter was on the ground, so they all ran over to him(all girls), making sure they pushed Hermione so she was flat on the ground and merely pushed Ron to the side so they could try and have a chance with Harry. Harry received comments like 'oh.You poor baby', 'Are you alright', 'It'll be alright, sweetie', 'Aww..Harry, do you want me to take care of you', and 'If you don't want to be alone tonight you can sleep in my bed.'  
  
Hermione got up, brushed all the dirt off of her robes and stomped off towards the carriages.  
  
'Why are these girls being like this? I'm not that special.' Harry wondered as some girls were feeling his head, biceps, and abs to see if he was ok. Harry didn't really feel that they needed to grope him in special areas but they suggested it would make him feel better. It did feel good to him to be handled like that, but A weird kind of good.  
  
Harry was wrong though. He was good looking. He had unruly black hair still, but now it looked charming. He had those stunning green eyes, only occasionally hidden by circled glasses. He also had a great body, I guess due to Quidditch (A/N: Damn! Everyone is always saying how Harry got a good body from quidditch..I wanted to be different, but I couldn't think of any other way than quidditch..I don't think Vernon would let him go to a gym.anyway, back to the story). Perfect natural tanned skin from flying in the skies for quidditch. Muscled arms, big, but not too big. A nice 6-pack of abs and a perfect frame of 6 foot. The only people that didn't think Harry was cute were the guys (with the except of some...).  
  
"I'm fine." Harry finally broke out of his being fawned over trance and got up, brushing himself off. "I'm fine." He repeated. 'I shouldn't let myself fall into a trance every time girls do that to me. It's stupid.'  
  
The girls started to help him brush off and started groping him again. "Ok. Girls. Stop. Please." Harry said between breathes. He looked into the eyes of an annoyed Ron. He was looking at Ron and felt people touching him. This was not a good thing for Harry's self-esteem. He just wanted get that out of his head. "GIRLS! STOP! NOW!" They immediately stopped and scurried away at his mean tone.  
  
Ron stood there, tapping his foot on the pavement. "Enjoy yourself, Potter?" Ron smirked.  
  
Harry ignored him and looked around. "Where's Hermione?" He looked back to Ron.  
  
"She left. I guess she really didn't like getting thrown into the mud by a squad of screaming girls." Ron's face dropped into a frown. "She went to the carriages."  
  
"Come on." Harry and Ron started off for the carriages and looked through them to find Hermione. When they finally found her she was already sitting with Ginny, Lavendar, and Parvati. She wasn't even listening to what they were saying; she was just reading a book. 'Typical.'  
  
"Hermione. Come on. Let's go get our own." Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book with her reading glasses on. "Hm? Oh. Umm.Sorry. I can't. I'm chatting with the girls." Hermione took off her reading glasses and put down her book.  
  
"Yeah. She's chatting with us. So leave!" Ginny snapped at her brother.  
  
"You sure, 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
Harry and Ron closed the door and looked back through the window. They saw that Hermione put her glasses back on and reopened her book. They sighed and searched for a new carriage. They finally found one but Seamus and Neville already occupied it so they just went in to talk to them.  
  
"Hi." Neville squeaked.  
  
"Hi." Harry and Ron answered back.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Neville asked.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged.  
  
"How about girls?" Seamus puzzled.  
  
Ron shrugged again.  
  
"Sure." Harry answered.  
  
"What do you guys think about Lavendar Brown?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess she's nice. She can be a bit mean sometimes." Harry shrugged.  
  
"No, no, no. I mean, do you think she's hot or not?" Seamus grinned.  
  
"She's pretty." Harry shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"What about you, Ron?"  
  
"I don't think she's that pretty. I mean, her face looks a bit like a lemon. It works for some girls, but for others it's just not right at all." Ron shivered a bit.  
  
Harry and Ron started to open up to the boys a bit more about girls.  
  
"You know who I really think is hot?" Seamus asked, grinning.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Hermione? Our Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Harry's mouth dropped open as Seamus nodded. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Completely."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*  
  
A/N: This chappie was a bit pointless, but hey! I wrote it! Not much going on..Boring boring boring.rite.tell me who you want to get together and hopefully I can make it happen.but there's one thing I won't do. I'm not gonna put Hermione and Dudley as a couple. Just remember that, kk? Maybe Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione or Draco/Hermione.if this is going to be a D/Hr fic then I'll have to change a lot of things.as in Draco's personality coz I kind of made him out to be the 'Nobody cares-kind of jerk'.lol.he isn't really a main character rite now. But that can change.just tell me what you want in a review!! Hr/H? Hr/R? Hr/D?  
  
Thank You:  
  
Yuki: Thanks and here you go!!.lol.chappie 4.I think It is.i dunno.  
  
vera: Well, I thought Ginny was short for Virginia. I'm not sure though.but in yearbooks they always put your real name.like...my nickname is Andy, but they put Anastaja in the yearbook. So if it's kind of like a yearbook..oh I don't know. I guess I'm just stupid! Yeah! I'll go with that! Lol. I don't know where she did it. Maybe an empty compartment or something..Maybe the bathroom..Lol..I have no clue.lol..  
  
Snap: I don't know if it's funny. I'm not a comedian, but I try. I think the funniest lines in HP usually always come from Ron, but I can't really think of funny things to say so I usually don't make him talk all that much.  
  
X-kid: Thanks. I'm a big Hermione fan too. I don't know if she'll get an X or not. I never plan my stories, I just write them when I sit down at the computer. Thanks for the writing skills compliment. I'm always serious when I'm writing my stories, but when I get to my authors notes I totally wig out!!.lol  
  
Thanks for reviewing and please review!!!  
  
I love you! *Blows you kisses* I love you all!!  
  
Please Review!!  
  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	5. Tears for my enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...nope...i'll tell u in Whale....Iiiiiiiiiiii-Dooooooonnnnnnn'ttttttt OOOOOwwwwwNNNNN HHHHAAAArrrrrrryyyyyyy Poooootttttttteeeeerrrrererererererrrrrrrrrr!!!!(soz...saw Finding Nemo again...couldn't resist! loL!) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You actually like Hermione?" Harry finally managed to close his mouth and ask. "Are you sure your talking about Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yeah. Beautiful Honey coloured flowing curls...gorgeous Chocolate brown eyes...slight tan...perfect figure...I could go on for days you know" Seamous closed his eyes thinking about her.  
  
Nobody noticed but Ron's face was turning red with anger. "That's all you care about! Her looks! Do even care about anything else?"  
  
"Well, of-of course I do..." Seamus stuttered, "She's smart...wait, no. That means she has morals. Well, umm....she er...she...umm...i'll have to get back to you."  
  
"Don't bother," Ron got up and walked out of the carriage. He walked over to the carriage that Hermione was in, reading her book silently. Ron turned around.  
  
Harry was standing behind him. "I can't believe him. There is more to Hermione than her looks and if you ask me..." Harry looked into the carriage at Hermione reading her book with her reading glasses on. Sitting Idian-style on the bench with her skirt flowing down to her knees(A/N: Ok ppl! Just to verify, they can't see anything at all...). Very long smooth curls tucked behind her ears, with two small curls escaping and falling onto her book. She sleekly pushing them back beind her ears. Man, How could I have never seen how beautiful she was before? He asked himself.  
  
"What? If I ask you what?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Er, umm..if you ask me...she really isn't all the beautiful." Oh great, now i'm lying to my best mate of all time. "Well...I mean, she is beautiful, but in a friend way." Damnit! I did it again!  
  
"Oh yeah. What I was going to say," Ron blushed.  
  
They could hear Ginny, Lavendar & Parvati shrieking with laughter and looked to see that Hermione had not even minded to look up from her book.  
  
"Five minutes until carriages leave for Hogwarts! Find your carriage!" A teacher shouted from somewhere in the distance.  
  
Ron and Harry were about to leave to go and find another carriage, but decided to take one last glance at Hermione. They saw a silent tear fall from her eyes onto her book, which went unnoticed by the 3 roudy girls in the carriage with her. All Harry could think about was comforting her, but couldn't help but think it was his fault that she was crying.  
  
They heard another announcement saying there was 4 more minutes to find a carriage. They walked around finding no other empty carriages so they went back to the one with Seamus & Neville in it and gave them glares as they walked in.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
Hermione looked like she was reading her book, but she really wasn't. She was thinking about that day. Thinking about how much she likes Harry and how much she would like to tell him, but thinking he would only laugh.(A/N: hey guys..i'll only make this Harry/Herms...if u want..otherwise i'll make it Draco/Herms...cos that's wot I want!...lol...so..Dr/Hr..or H/Hr...vote, vote!)  
  
Thinking that it would somehow get out and all of the girls would come and laugh in her face because she was not worthy. She was just a friend. Somebody to copy homework off of. Somebody who's there when nobody else isn't. Not really important. Not somebody who could ever be loved by someone.  
  
She thought of the day, when all of the girls came to Harry's rescue. Of how all she wanted was to hold him herself and not have anyone else around. Not even Ron.  
  
Of how easily she was tossed aside and not even given a second thought. Of how she would never amout to be anything but a lousy mudbl...muggleborn...I can't even say that word! She thought.  
  
Of how...Malfoy...Malfoy...Malfoy might be right...maybe I am just a muddy mudblood.  
  
A single tear fell down her rosy cheek. Going left unnoticed by all else.  
  
But what she wondered...is why she only shed a tear when she thought of her enemy insulting her.  
  
Shouldn't I be upset over Harry? If I should, then why do I cry when I am upset over Draco...er...Malfoy. Malfoy. I meant Malfoy.  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
Draco yawned. These muggle stories bore me, He thought, they involve nothing exciting. I wish this kid would just shut up. He's only on my good side because he hates Potter and has the oppoutunity to get him good, seeing as how they live together during holidays.  
  
"And then I just took it straight from his hand! Punched him around a bit," Dudley droned on, "made sure he was black and blue first and then I stood on the table and read his acceptance letter to this school and I got rewarded from it so much and then I beat him up more and-"  
  
"Oh shut your fat face. I don't care." Malfoy's face flashed with anger. "That was 7 years ago. Nobody cares."  
  
Everybody's grin dropped in the carriage. They thought it was great until Draco had commanded them not to think it's great.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Dudley stood in the carriage, as it leaned one way. "Telling me what to do like i'm your pet. I don't think so."  
  
"Well, I do think so and don't you ever talk back to me again." Draco took out his wand and put it to Dudley's heart. "I've been doing magic here for 7 years and i'm a death eater. Don't mess with me."  
  
Dudley gulped and sat back down.  
  
Draco put his wand back in his robe's pocket and sat back down too. "Now! Everyone! Let's get started on our plans of how to get Granger into the palm of our hands so we can give her a present by Christmas."  
  
"What are we going to give her?" sqeaked Goyle.  
  
"Why, we're going to give her a beautiful X in our book," smirked Draco.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well now you know Draco is a death eater if you didn't before...umm...tell me if you want Harry and Hermione together or Draco and Hermione...I gotta know these things...sorry if it takes me forever to update again...I appologize for this being so short, but i'm bored! lol.  
  
CrazySwimmer27: ok...umm...well, I guess all the guys like her now...but they don't show it so she thinks nobody likes her and she is crying...for one guy in particular. lol. Cute Pig: I know...I do a lot of pointless things..lol..I just havent had any super great ideas...and when I do get them...I always forget them!..lol sleeper: I know exactly wot you mean about the nice Draco thing. I don't really like stories that are Hermione/Ron...it's a bit creepy...I always imagine him walking around always being unhappy...so I give him heartbreak..dunno why...sorry to all u Ron fans! lol. I really don't like Goodie-Goodie Draco stories either..so maybe I can do this without making him good...I made him a death eater..so that's bad...lol...and he's still on about the book. X-kid: I'll think of something for him to get in trouble by..but I think the whole point of the story is Dudley going to Hogwarts..so there has to be some conflict with him in it. CrystalMoon: I'll try to work some of Herms/Harry action in there, but I think most of my fans want it to be a Draco/Hermione story...so...i'll have them both kinda, ok? lol. Thanx for reviewing!!! All u new and old people....REVIEW!!!! lol... I love you!!! *blows you kisses* I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
Cheers,  
Princess_Anastaja 


	6. Carriage 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....i'm trying to think of something clever to say...I don't own HP. lol

---Ron's POV---  
  
The carriage ride to Hogwarts was quiet. Nobody talked and all Ron would think about was Hermione. And Draco. And what he did to her.  
  
'He's so lucky. He got to kiss Hermione. If only I could.' Although Ron was still mad about that. He and Harry definitely have to think of something to get back at Draco with. He looked over at Harry, who appeared to be thinking too. 'I wonder what Harry thinks about all of this. He seemed pretty weird outside of the carriage. Maybe he likes Hermione too?'  
  
"ALRIGHT! GET OUT OF THE CARRAIGES!" The Scottish voice yelled again.  
  
Ron bent over and opened the doors in the carriage, and hopped out. Followed by Harry, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"C'mon Ron. Lets go find Hermione." Harry said, pulling Ron to the carriage that said '28' on it (A/N: That's the one the girls were in.). They saw the 3 other girls hop out and run to the line, but Hermione didn't follow. They waited, but she never came out, so they went over to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked.  
  
Then they heard a scream.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
"C'mon, Dursley. Let's go find the mudblood and torture her some more." Draco jumped out of his carriage and, coincidentally, he saw 3 girls bounce out of a carriage next to his. So he and Dudley looked and in and saw Hermione closing her book and putting away her glasses. They opened the door and climbed in. Draco whispered an unbreakable locking charm.  
  
"Granger? How are you? Lovely weather, isn't it?" Draco asked, smirking.  
  
Hermione looked up and sighed. "Get over yourself, Malfoy. And get out of my way." She tried to push him aside, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"I know you liked that kiss, mudblood." He sneered, winking at her. He looked at Dudley and laughed cruelly. "Want to give it another go?"  
  
"Get away from me Malfoy." She hit him with her book, as he snatched it from her.  
  
"What is this?" He scanned the cover. "Hogwarts: A history? You're still reading this?"  
  
"It changes every year, now give it back." She said.  
  
"Study up, Dursley." Draco tossed the book at Dudley.  
  
"Thanks." Dudley muttered, while staring at Hermione.  
  
"Hey. That's my book. Give it back." She reached forward to get the book when she heard a twist of the carriage handle. She was distracted so Draco leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
She tried to smack him with her right hand but he caught it, so she brought up her left hand and it hit him right on the cheek. "Stop doing that, you filth!"  
  
"What if I don't want to stop?" He leaned forward and again and she screamed.  
  
"AhhH! Help! Harry! Ron! Somebody! Help!" She screamed.  
  
"Hermione?!" She heard both Harry and Ron shout from the other side of the door "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's Potter." Dudley said.  
  
"Shit." Muttered Draco.  
  
Hermione gave them a triumphant grin. "Ah-ha! Harry and Ron have come to save me!"  
  
Draco undid the door on the other side of the carriage and quietly jumped out. Hermione was still grinning when Dudley leaned over and kissed Hermione and she just let her eyes pop out in shock, not even realizing what was going on.  
  
Then Dudley hopped out of the carriage still holding the book.  
  
Draco closed the door and whispered the unlocking charm and heard Potter and Weasley go into the carriage. Then ran until they got to the entrance of Hogwarts, then Draco punched Dudley in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He screamed.  
  
"She's mine." Draco said, glaring at Dudley. Then he stormed into the school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm trying to make up for it with this lame chapter! lol. Man o man! Uhm, I'm trying to write more. I edited two more of my stories also. Uhm... yah. Sorry again. AHH! I don't know wot to do! lol. Some want it Hr/D...but some want it Hr/H...ahh! lol. So I guess I'll make it out to be both. Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry about this lame chapter, but I'm going to update all of my stories, then hopefully make it back to this one. So yeah....Post more soon, hopefully  
  
3 Princess-Anastaja


End file.
